


2 times lukas wore philip's jacket & the 1 time he didn't

by breakng



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, but soft lukas is cute, i wanted a cute waldenshea fic, lukas is so whipped by philip, philip is more dom! in this idk why, they make out a lot, this isn't even that good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakng/pseuds/breakng
Summary: lukas waldenbeck was not a fan of pda. that didn’t mean he wouldn’t kiss philip because oh boy would he kiss philip. he would just kiss him from the privacy of his dad’s cabin, his bedroom with the door shut and the curtains drawn, or the lake in the middle of the woods, and they were mostly perfectly okay with that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this hasn't been thoroughly edited so if you see any mistakes point them out!! i'm gonna try to work on more backstory for some things that are mentioned in here, but i hope you enjoy reading it.
> 
> (dedicated to the iconic gaywitness™️ gc, they gave me the idea for the fic and some of the future ones to come!)

the first time; 

the sun hung lazily in the sky while philip and lukas were cuddled next to each other in lukas’ bed, _(_ philip got a text around 10am _“my dad is in poughkeepsie again”)_ , sharing sloppy kisses between scenes of a movie they’d seen a thousand times before. lukas was just thinking how happy he was to be able to lay here in the arms of the man he had learned to care for deeply when his inner monologue got cut short by the sound of tires on the sandy road. philip jumped to his feet, swiping up his shirt that he had discarded there when he spilled soda on himself, and creeped to the window to see who it was. the look on his face when he turned around clued lukas in on the fact that his dad was hours earlier than he should’ve been.

 

lukas’ bedroom turned into a swirl of bodies darting across the room, trying to make it look like it had just been one person camping out here instead of two. when things seemed satisfactory enough, philip leaned over to give lukas a parting kiss and tiptoed towards the window, shutting it as soon as the doorknob rattled. philip made it safely to his bike hiding in the bushes and was on the road home in no time.

 

back at the house, bo waltzed in lukas’ room with a grin on his face, “you didn’t sneak any girls here when i was gone, did ya son?”

“can’t say that i did, pops.”

“that’s why you’re my favorite child.” lukas just laughed and pushed the hair out of his eyes, “are you gonna ask me why i’m smili- whose jacket is that?”

 

lukas’ gaze followed his dad's finger and landed on philip’s leather jacket, strewn across his desk. “oh um uh it’s a friends, they left it when we were studying yesterday.” he silently cursed himself for the way his voice shook, _i’ve never been a good liar_.

if bo had noticed the fib he told, he didn’t call attention to it, instead he asked “so this friend is she more than a friend or... “

“dad, i already told you i didn’t bring girls into the house.”

“oh right, that’s right. anyways back to my smile, ask me why.”

“why are you smiling, dad?”

“i got you a present.” bo said as his eyebrows raised up and his smile got impossibly larger.

 

```

monday morning crept into lukas’ room and startled him awake. he shielded his eyes against the harsh sun as he got up to close the blinds. shifting between shirt after shirt, he decided on a simple white tee paired with pants her grabbed at random. before he exited the bedroom, he decided against his better judgment and took philip’s jacket off the hook, it didn’t look that bad with his outfit.

 

breakfast was quiet and awkward, bo kept eyeing the jacket but ultimately kept his mouth shut. walking around school wasn’t much better, by now the kids had figured out that lukas and philip were friends but _sharing clothes?_ That had to raise at least a couple of eyebrows, it might’ve been even less if it wasn’t for philip’s reaction.

 

philip was waiting by his locker, as usual and turned when he heard the familiar sound of lukas’ shoes hitting the floor. lukas wasn’t sure which dropped first, philip’s jaw or his books, either way there was a loud thump and turned heads. lukas bent down to help pick up the contents of philip’s math folder when he heard a whisper in his ear, “were you trying to see how long i would hold out before pinning you against those lockers because the answer is _not long_.”

 

lukas made the mistake of locking eyes with philip because it took everything in him to keep his hands on the paper and not twirled in philip’s hair, pulling him closer till they were eye to eye, nose to nose, then lips to lips.

 

lukas kept the jacket on for the rest of the day.

  
  


the last time;

make no mistake, this time lukas knew exactly what wearing the faded leather jacket would do to philip, and he intended to take full advantage of it this weekend. lukas had asked bo on wednesday if he and a friend could go up to the cabin for the long weekend and bo agreed without question. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that bo knew what he and philip were, but he showed no emotion, neither disgust or acceptance, but no emotion was better than the wrong one.

 

lukas left his house to go pick up philip from helen’s, the jacket folded neatly at the bottom of one of his bags. when philip got in the car he looked expectantly to towards lukas but his face fell when he noticed the jacket was missing from his outfit. Instead of asking about it, he reached for lukas’ hand and traced the lines on his palm as he drove.

 

lukas parked in the driveway in front of the cabin and unlocked the door so philip could bring the bags in, he carefully tracked which room he put his bag that housed the jacket. before philip could go through and unpack all the bags, lukas bribed him into the living room with promises of ice cream and kisses.

 

```

it was the last night they were going to spend at the cabin and lukas had managed to keep the jacket out of sight, he wasn’t going to bring it out until he was sure it was the farthest thing from the brunette's mind. usually after philip cooked dinner, they would cuddle on the living room couch and talk about anything and everything. most of the time they would talk about their childhood, whenever lukas asked a question about his dad he would reply in whisper so quiet lukas wasn’t sure if he’d even answer at all.

 

since tonight was their last night together and philip hadn’t asked about his jacket in a record breaking five hours, lukas thought now was the perfect time to pull it out from its hiding place.

 

“babe?” philip called when he noticed lukas wasn’t behind him

 

“i need to use the bathroom, be out in a sec.”

 

“i’ll miss you.” he could hear the fake pout in his voice

 

“you are ridiculous.” lukas laughed and quickly peeked his head out to make sure philip wasn’t coming. when he was one hundred percent sure the coast was clear, he pulled the folded up jacket from underneath the sink and put it on. after checking his reflection in the mirror for the umpteenth time, he finally headed out of the bathroom and towards philip who was looking through some old family photos they kept here.

 

philip’s head snapped up when he noticed luke right in front of him, and the box of pictures he was holding came tumbling out of his hands, neither of the two boys made a move to pick it up. finally lukas said, “you have a terrible habit of dropping things when i’m around.”

 

the corner of philip’s mouth twitched up in a suppressed laugh, instead of agreeing with him, he motioned towards the jacket, “i thought you didn’t bring it.”

 

lukas shrugged, “the first time i wore this, you said you were gonna push me up against the locker, but didn’t follow through. i’m giving you a second chance,” then he leaned forward and whispered into philip’s ear, “use it wisely.”

 

philip didn’t hesitate before pulling lukas’ head toward him and backing them both up until a soft grunt escaped from lukas’ lips as he hit the nearest wall. philip moved beyond lukas’ lips to any exposed flesh his mouth could reach, sometimes uncovering more skin just to run out again.

 

once lukas’ skin was bruised up enough for philip’s liking he turned his attention back to his lips, expertly parting them and reaching up to intertwine his fingers into his hair. philip lost his balance and he and luke crashed on to the floor.

  
  


the one time he didn’t;

lukas had a big motocross competition today and he wanted to wear philip’s jacket for moral support. at first he wore the jacket because he loved philip’s reaction when he saw him in it, but now the jacket had morphed into something else entirely for him. wearing the jacket gave him a sense of security that he had only felt a few times in his life, one of them was when he fell asleep in philip’s arms. _it’s just a jacket, it can’t mean that much to someone_ lukas tried to convince himself but he couldn’t deny that the first word that came into mind when he saw the jacket was _home_.

 

 _home, home, home, home._ he repeated to himself, apparently home smells like vanilla and cigarettes, but lukas wasn’t complaining, he would follow that smell to ends of the earth.

but apparently _home_ wasn’t anywhere in his room, the bathroom, his new car, the cabin, anywhere he could’ve possibly gone while wearing it, lukas had searched it twice over. finally when his dad called him for the tenth time, he gave up and went to the competition defeated.

when he got there, he saw the most peculiar thing, philip was hanging out with bo, a long, rectangular, baby blue box sat in his lap. his dad laughed and clapped philip on his back with enough strength to knock a baby elephant off his feet but he stayed perfectly still, earning a rare, approving smile from bo.

both of the boys spotted lukas at the same time, but only philip saw the sadness behind the forced smile. philip got up and took long strides to catch up to lukas before he got any closer to bo, and pulled him away to somewhere more secluded.

 

“it looks to me like you need some cheering up. here, i got you a present.” philip extended the peace offering and lukas accepted it. He ripped off the white ribbon and opened the box, his gaze shifted back from philip to the present and back to philip at least a dozen times before scooping him up into a bone breaking hug.

“how did you know? i didn’t even know until this morning.”

“i’m the one who took it, well bo technically took it from your room, but i asked him to. as much as i love seeing you in my clothes, and i _do_ love seeing you in my clothes, i needed my jacket back. i didn’t want to leave you empty handed though and decided to get you one you could wear during your tournaments. it’s a win-win.”

lukas giggled, _giggled,_ and pulled it out of the box, wrapping it tightly around him and inhaled the scent, this jacket smelled like vanilla and cigarettes too, he’s going to have to ask him about that some time, but not now. now, he suddenly felt safe again, like he could take on anything the world threw at him.

 

lukas pulled philip into another hug and kissed him quick before he left to go do some interviews before he had to go out and compete, while philip went to rejoin bo. unintentionally, philip had been tracing his lips, missing the weight of lukas on his mouth he supposed, but this small action didn’t go unnoticed by bo.

 

“you treat my son right, or we’re gonna have some problems.”

 

“i would never dream of treating him any other way.”

  
bo laughed and shook his head, “no wonder he’s been so happy lately, i haven’t seen a smile like that on his face in years. hey, do me a favor and don’t tell him i know yet, i want him to tell me on his own time.” philip opened his mouth to say ‘of course’ when bo added, “i also think it’s pretty funny when you two think you actually get away with sneaking into his bedroom.” philip turned a bright red and nodded, then gladly changed the subject of the conversation when he saw lukas approaching. 


End file.
